


Wrong Door

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Knocked on the wrong door AU.Isabelle goes looking for her brother's new apartment and ends up at Lydia's instead.





	

“Alec? Alec, I know I’m a little late but can you let me in? Alec?” Isabelle knocked a little harder on the door and was about to yell out to her brother once more when the door swung open to reveal a beautiful blonde on the other side who was most definitely not her brother. “Oh. Umm…”

 

“Looking for Alec Lightwood?” The pretty girl said and Isabelle nodded, suddenly unable to form words. The girl laughed softly and pointed across the hall. “He and Magnus live in the apartment behind you.”

 

“I’m very sorry. He texted me 304, and your door said-”

 

“You’re not the first one to come knocking on my door looking for Alec,” The girl said. “Are you his sister?“

 

Isabelle nodded. “Yeah, I’m Isabelle, but everyone calls me Izzy.”

 

The girl smiled and held her hand out. “Lydia, and it’s nice to meet you Izzy, maybe you could come back around sometime? Maybe for coffee?”

 

Isabelle blinked a couple of times before smiling and shaking Lydia’s hand. “I uh-I think I would like that. Thanks.”

 

Lydia smiled back. “Great. Well, see you around, Izzy.”

 

“Yeah, see you.”

 

Lydia closed her door and Isabelle turned around, her heart beating a little faster. She realized the door across the hall was open and Alec was watching her with a smile. “I see you met Lydia.”

 

Isabelle nodded. “Yeah, she seems nice.”

 

“And she’s single!” Magnus said, from somewhere behind Alec. “though from the sounds of it, she might not be for long!”

 

Alec rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let Isabelle into the apartment. “Sorry for the mix up.”

 

“It’s okay, I got a date out of it.”


End file.
